Otra noche disfrutando de tu compañía
by Agus-chii
Summary: Amu se siente herida, cree que para Ikuto solo es un juguete y sus sentimientos cada vez son mas confusos. Pero... ¿Desde cuando se preocupa por eso? Él se encargara de demostrarle todo lo que siente hacía ella: Amor. One-shot Amuto *u*


**Holis! Hoy les traigo este One-shot, espero que lo disfruten *u***

**Shugo Chara no me pretenece, es propiedad de Peach-pit.**

* * *

Estaba acostado en el frío pasto del parque, mis días eran igual de aburridos que siempre, nunca encontraba diversión en este mundo, pero mi única salvación, la única persona que me devolvió mi felicidad y que fue capaz de hacerme sonreír, es una pequeña pelirosa.

Desde el momento que la conocí, cuando hicimos el primer contacto, de alguna manera, supe que ella sería especial, que a partir de ese día, iba a cambiar mi vida. Y así lo hizo. Al principio, solo veía a Amu como objeto de diversión, amaba ver sus expresiones, hasta que me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ella.

Su rostro y piel, siempre que la veía es como ir al mismísimo cielo. Su cuerpo tan pequeño, era como una muñeca de porcelana, a la que quiero proteger y cuidar. Esos ojos ámbares y ese pelo tan hermoso y suave. Su aroma, ese olor embriagante a fresas que tiene. Pero lo que mas me encantaba, son aquellas facetas que siempre me muestra a mi, solo a mi.

Quizás es enfermizo que me haya enamorado de una niña de doce años, cinco años menor que yo, pero estoy dispuesto a esperar lo que sea para hacerla mía y llevar una relación. Por el momento, solo quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado.

Pero... había un problema: Era primavera, en esta época, los gatos entran en celo y ademas, que ya casi soy un hombre adulto, lo cual es normal que mis hormonas estén alocadas. Todo aquel deseo de protegerla, cuidarla y esperar, a veces desaparecían, a veces, quería hacer lo que fuese con ella, la amaba mucho, siempre me volvió loco. Por eso, decidí alejarme de ella un poco, porque no quiero hacer algo en el que ambos nos arrepintiéramos, me odiaría a mi mismo, si la hiciera sufrir.

- Amu-chan... - esa voz, era la de Tadase, me levante mi vista y lo vi a él y a mi Amu abajo de un árbol.

La escena me enfermaba, ambos estaban agarrados de las manos.

- Tadase-kun... - dijo ella, se veía realmente hermosa, con esa faceta que tanto adoro, sus mejillas sonrojadas y esa timidez reflejada en su rostro.

Mis orejas gatunas escuchaba perfectamente la conversación, pero no quería quedarme allí como un idiota, viendo como Tadase aprovechaba la oportunidad. Pero tampoco quería interrumpir. Estaba consciente de que Amu ama a otro chico, eso me enfermaba, pero ahora la decisión sería de ella. Quiero que sea mía y ser el único hombre en su vida, pero no puedo obligarla a tomar ese camino. Esperar. Esa era la único opción que yo tenía.

De todos modos, me dio curiosidad, y salté a un árbol, fui saltando de uno a otro sigilosamente, hasta llegar en donde se encontraban ellos dos.

- Te amo... - dijo el mini-rey.

- Yo... etto... - sin duda ella se sentía muy nerviosa, sobretodo, porque sus rostros estaba muy cerca.

Un beso. Esa era la intención de Tadase. Vaya, y yo que creí que no tenía agallas para eso.

- Maldición... - susurré. Siempre soñé con ser el primero y el único en besar sus labios.

Pero antes de que sus labios se juntaran. Amu abrió sus ojos y giró su cabeza hacia otro lado. Eso ocasiono que Tadase lograra besarle en la mejilla.

- Yo... lo siento... - dijo Amu sorprendida - es que por alguna razón...

Tadase negó con la cabeza - No... Amu, yo tendría que disculparme, creo que me apresuré... que vergüenza -

El silencio se apodero de la escena, era un momento muy incomodo para ellos. Gracias Kami-sama... sentía que Dios estaba de mi lado.

- Etto... Amu-chan, tengo que irme, nos vemos luego ¿Si? - él se despidió con una de sus sonrisas que volvía loca a Amu. Que estupidez...

- Sayonara... Tadase-kun... - dijo agitando su brazo.

- ¡Amu-chan! - gritaron sus charas, volando hacia ella - ¿Que sucedió? ¿Por que no lo besaste? -

- No lo se... - respondió, parecía confundida - Es que me pareció oír a Ikuto... hace mucho que no lo veo... -

- Mmmm... ya veo... - dijo Miki pensando - ¿No será que...?

- ¡Parece que Amu no beso a Tadase porque ama a Ikuto-desu! - las palabras de Su, por alguna razón, me alegraron.

- ¡No seas idiota! - grito Amu, su rostro estaba mas rojo que antes - Solo que... cuando me pareció oír su voz, él apareció en mi mente y no se porque... pero... no me pareció justo besar a Tadase... - esto último lo susurró, pero con mis orejas, alcance oírlo.

- ¡Eso es porque te gusta! - grito Ran alegre.

- ¡Cállate! - gritó - Yo... no entiendo...

- Amu-chan... - dijo Dia - Dime, ¿Que piensas de Ikuto? -

- Solo es un gato idiota y pervertido - dijo, como siempre, de la manera mas natural.

- Hablo en serio... hace mucho que no lo ves... ¿Lo extrañas, verdad? -

Amu no contestó, solo afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Amu, puedo sentir todos tus sentimientos, es normal que estés confundida, no importa cuanto niegues tus sentimientos hacía Ikuto, inconscientemente, son diferentes a lo que crees... -

Otra vez, el silencio se adueño del parque, pero no era un silencio incomodo, si no de reflexión, yo también quede impactado con las palabras de sus charas, mas bien... feliz.

- Amu, ya es muy tarde - dijo Miki sacando a Amu de su mente - Sera mejor que nos vayamos a casa -

Amu se fue, me quede pensando acerca de lo sucedido. Decidí alejarme de ella porque creí que sería lo mejor, no podía controlarme estando enfrente de ella y no quería hacerle ningún daño, tampoco quería que ella y su familia quede involucrada con Easter, cosas muy malas podrían pasar, pero lo único que ocasione fue que ella sufriera inconscientemente.

Creo que lo mejor era ir a verla esta noche.

Fui a su casa, era muy tarde, ella estaba durmiendo dulcemente en su cama. Abrí la ventana del balcón y entre a su habitación. Me acerque a su cama, ella estaba abrazando fuertemente su almohada, se veía muy hermosa y tranquila.

- Iku... to... - me exalte cuando oí que decía mi nombre... ¿Estaba soñando conmigo? Ella hizo mas fuerte su abrazo. Unas pocsas y pequeñas lagrimas salieron de su rostro.

No lo dude ni un segundo, me acosté a su lado y la abracé, quería compartir esta noche con ella.

**NORMAL POV**

Ikuto se acerco a ella y la abrazó rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos y con el otro acariciaba el rostro de la chica.

- Amu... -

Ikuto se acerco a su rostro, empezó a dar besos cortos en las mejillas cálidas y suaves de Amu, no solo allí, Ikuto hizo un recorrido de besos por todos el rostro, el sabor de la piel de la chica le encantaba.

Ikuto metió su rostro entre el el cuello y los hombros de Amu, él sentía su aroma. Noo pudo evitar dar besos en el cuello.

Esto ocasionó que ella se de vuelta, pero, por suerte de Ikuto, que no se despertara. Ikuto sintió que los brazos de la chica también lo abrazaban y agarraba con fuerza su camisa. El peliazul seguía acariciando el rostro de Amu y acariciaba su cabello, sus rostros estaban a la misma altura, pero demasiado cerca, tenía ganas de devorar sus labios sin piedad.

Él se acercó, dejando apenas centímetros entre sus labios, Ikuto podía sentir el sabor y aliento que provenía de su boca.

Ikuto soltó una pequeña risa - No puedo, no sería capas de aprovecharme de ti... - Ikuto agarro la mano de Amu y empezó a dar besos en su palma.

- ¿Ikuto? - dijo ella aún soñolienta. Ella comenzó a acariciar el rostro del chico.

- ¿Que pasa, princesa? - dijo acariciando su pelo.

Ella se sujeto fuertemente a su remera y hundió su cabeza abajo de la de él, ella estaba triste, tantos sentimientos, sensaciones la confundían, no entendía ni siquiera sus propios sentimientos.

- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Donde rayos has estado todo este tiempo!? - dijo enojada, pero en realidad, solo sentía tristeza.

- Lo siento Amu, creí que sería lo mejor... - dijo Ikuto - ¿Por que lloras? - él comenzó a secar las pequeñas lagrimas que recorrían sus rostro con su pulgar.

Él creyó que respondería algo como "no lo se" o "no te importa" Pero no era lo que esperaba.

- Porque... porque ya ni se que soy para ti... - respondió.

Ikuto agarro suavemente, con sus dos manos, el rostro de la pelirosa.

- Eres lo mas importante y valioso - Ikuto miró a Amu con una mirada dulce y llena de ternura.

Ella se quedo perdida en los ojos zafiros del chico, pero luego de varios segundos aparto su mirada.

- No te creo... -

- ¿Por que no? -

- Porque... porque siento que solo juegas conmigo... siempre te acercas a mi, me haces sentir cosas que nunca había sentido antes... y luego te vas y me abandonas... - ella sentía un nudo en su garganta, le costaba decir sus palabras.

Ella se sujeto fuertemente a su remera y hundió su cabeza abajo de la de él, ella estaba triste, tantos sentimientos y sensaciones la confundían, no entendía ni siquiera sus propios sentimientos. Ikuto comenzó a acariciar su pelo.

- Eso es... porque me vuelves loco, solo me aleje de ti porque no quería hacerte daño... -

- Ikuto... yo... - sus rostros estaban a solo unos cuantos centímetros.

Sus labios se juntaron, los besos eran tiernos, llenos de dulzura, expresando aquel amor que guardaban secretamente en un interior. El deseo de querer hacer olvidar al otro todos los problemas del mundo e imaginar que solo existen ellos dos, en esa habitación, juntos.

Ellos se separaban pero instantáneamente los volvían a juntar, cada vez eran besos mas pasionales y profundos, mordiendose sus labios, jugando con sus lenguas, dándose besos cortos, suaves como una pluma y suspirando, soltando ruidos que expresaban aquel placer que ambos sentían.

Ikuto abandono los labios de la chica y comenzó un recorrido de besos cortos desde su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello, su lengua húmeda subía y bajaba.

- Aaah - gimió al sentir las caricias del chico - Ikuto... -

- Amu... - susurró en su oreja - no sufras, prometo que nunca mas volveré a alejarme de ti, estaré a tu lado por siempre... -

Ikuto apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de la chica, quería escuchar sus latidos. Estos eran muy rápidos, Amu se sentía nerviosa en ese momento, mas bien, siempre que estaba con aquel peliazul.

Él acaricio las piernas de Amu y desde donde estaba, besaba entre, por debajo del mentón, hasta el inicio de los pequeños pechos de la pelirosa, con su mano libre, acariciaba su pelo y cabeza. El cuerpo de esta se estremecía, sentía mariposas por todo su cuerpo solo sentir que el chico la tocaba gentilmente, sus mejillas se calentaban, en cualquier momento iban a explotar. Amu comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Ikuto, él empezó a ronronear, parecía un gato grande.

Nuevamente sus labios se juntaron, entrando en un mar de besos y caricias interminables, ellos querían que el mundo parara en ese mismo momento, querían estar así por siempre, disfrutando tiernos momentos.

Esa noche ambos se encargaron de demostrarle el uno al otro el amor que dormía en su interior, olvidando todo lo malo que los rodeaba, solo les importaba la felicidad que los invadía, el placer de poder besarse y acariciarse. Una noche, en donde ambos podían disfrutar la compañía del otro...

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana de la habitación, despertando a la pelirosa que se encontraba durmiendo entre los brazos del chico.

Amu se sentó y miró a Ikuto - ¿Que fue lo que paso?... Parecía tan real... -

- Sabes que mirar a la gente mientras duerme es de pervertidos, ¿Verdad? - dijo, él solo fingía estar durmiendo todo el tiempo.

Ella se sonrojó ante el comentario del chico.

- ¡Idiota! Tu eres el único pervertido aquí... - dijo mirando hacía otro lado.

- Mmmmm... tus acciones ayer a la noche decían otra cosa... - dijo Ikuto cerca de su oreja y la abrazó por atrás.

Ella no se quejo y dejo ser abrazada por él y comenzó a dar beso por su cuello. Amu se dio vuelta y le dio un tierno beso en sus labios.

- T-te... amo... Ikuto - dijo ella. Estaba muy avergonzada por sus palabras.

- Yo también, mi hermosa niña - dijo besando su frente.

Sus labios se juntaron nuevamente. Ikuto fue inclinándose hacía atrás hasta quedar contra la cama, Amu estaba acostada en sima suyo.

- ¡Amu! - gritó su madre desde la planta baja - Es hora de desayunar, vas a llegar tarde a clases -

- Aaah... ya voy - dijo separándose de él.

- Bien, Amu... nos vemos, mi pequeña pervertida - dijo dirigiéndose al balcón.

- Amu-chan... - dijeron sus charas mirando con un gran sonrojo a su dueña.

- ¡Chicas! Etto... - Amu también se sonrojó.

- Amu... - Dia colocó su mano en la mejilla de la chica - Por fin... haz encontrado tu respuesta ¿Verdad?

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza, estaba feliz. Feliz de haber encontrado su respuesta y saber a quien ama... a Ikuto.

* * *

**Ta daaaaaa! xDDD**

**Bueno, este One-Shot se me ocurrió mientras dormía xDDD**

**Espero que les haya gustado :D**

**Dejen Reviews!**


End file.
